


Swallow your heart and come

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自kinkmeme：Omega!Sherlock发情时会分泌出乳汁，使他非常难堪。但John觉得太赞了。附加bamf!John和囚禁后的性爱。</p>
<p>中文翻译。英文链接见内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow your heart and come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



他愈来愈绝望地意识到已经没有办法再瞒着John这件事了。

这不是什么很不正常的事——大约五分之一的Omega会有，但还是令人很抓狂。没有预防用药，甚至避孕药和抑制剂也没用（Sherlock首先不会考虑用抑制剂），一开始的新鲜感很快就消失了。Sherlock已疲于各种尝试，所以他用一个吸奶器缓解肿胀。大部分的乳汁，现在，都流掉了。

没错，Sherlock心想，他在这第一次发生的时候侧过身体对着镜子看，他还是有乳头的。而且好痛。

当John问起Sherlock为什么从不让自己看到发情期初始阶段的他，事情就更糟糕了（他可以轻易地假装成刚刚开始发情期，但John的嗅觉远比Sherlock的演技来得高明）。他会头昏眼花地逃进浴室躲上十到十五分钟（用毛巾擦也好用吸引器吸也好都痛得要死），而John的气息充斥着他的感官，使得这一做法很快变得不能忍受。

这太羞耻了。绷紧的皮肤，淡蓝色的血管，青肿着的乳晕，所有鼓胀的部分看起来都很恶心。

而John还在那里问他。

Sherlock需要另找一个方法来保密。

*

或许，Sherlock朦胧地想着，他可以告诉John。John不会怪他的——善良的，可靠的John，会看着他毫无来由地微笑，并且比任何人都了解他，也是占有了他，吻着他告诉他一切的人。

他感到燥热。他开始头痛。他的后腰很酸软。他感到自己比以往任何时候、比自己所能预想的更为湿润，头脑中理性的那一部分猜测着，或许是因为他正完全进入发情期而没有得到任何抚摸，没有得到舒解的缘故。他知道自己正在喘息可他无法停止。

“Sherlock。”传来一个低沉的声音，自他前方某处。他睁开眼睛，视线不甚清晰，但在昏暗中还是辨认出John倒伏的身影。John抬起头又叫了他的名字，Sherlock努力地集中注意力。

他们正在一个象是教堂或者活动中心的地下室里。墙边堆着塑料椅子和折叠起来的金属桌。光线来自Sherlock左边的一个房间，门上有个通风口，但他没找到紧急通道。

John被铐在房间当中的一根承重柱上。Sherlock动了动自己的手腕，响声证实了他已了然的事实。

“Sherlock？”

“是，是，”Sherlock回应着，“多久了？”

“半个钟头。”即使悄声低语，他们的声音仍在宽敞空旷的大厅里回响着。Sherlock发现自己往后蹭了蹭——他因发情而颤抖着，这样能权当抚慰：糟糕了。他听见John的喃喃声。和我在一起。只不过因为——知道那是John，靠他如此之近，他爱得死去活来的John，已经因为Sherlock的费洛蒙硬起来了——就忍不住全身颤栗。他张开腿，在地板上摩擦后穴，呻吟着，悠长而渴求的呻吟。

“Jesus Christ。”John无助地说，Sherlock睁着眼睛逡巡John的轮廓。John挪着腿直到他正对Sherlock，但眼睛却藏在后面。Sherlock想要看到他的眼睛。想要看到他腿间鼓起的部位。想要跨过这片地面获取属于自己的东西。

大概，他能够就这样达到高潮，被胯间的布料摩擦着，乳头渗着液体挺在衬衫上，还有身下坚硬的地砖。但左侧那道光线扩大了，传来急促的脚步声，紧接着已到身边。

“有人兴奋起来了。”

美国人，Sherlock想着，旋即又想：是个Alpha。冰凉的金属枪口戳进他的脸颊。他一动不动。

“他没有……他现在不能控制自己。”John说道，Sherlock能听见他拖着脚走来走去，“听着——”

“闭嘴。”那男人咕哝道，把枪管滑到Sherlock的下巴，抬起他的脸。Sherlock研究着他冷静的表情，双唇微启地呼吸。“真可爱。Omega们被噎得说不出话的样子最可爱了。”

Sherlock撇开头，那男人啧了一声。他猜想接下来可能会被殴打而瑟缩着，但那没有到来。当他抬起头，那美国人正意有所指地看着John坏笑：“他是你的人？”

John没有动弹。他正以炙热，但又惊恐万状的表情注视着Sherlock。枪口又回来了，揉弄着他的下唇，一瞬间Sherlock低下头狠狠地咬在男人的手腕上。枪失手落下，Sherlock一脚把它踢得滑了出去希望John能拣到。

他的头顶上响起一声咆哮，那个美国人反手抽了Sherlock一记打得他的下巴都快脱臼了。黑暗中，枪响刺破这片空旷。他听到伤者摇摇晃晃倒下的声音，然后又是一枪。Sherlock闻到硫磺的味道，还有，轻微的焦味。

“Sherlock。”John沉着地喊他。尸体倒在门口一滩不断扩大的血泊里。“我们得从这里出去，我知道你带着手表。你听见我的话吗？你得解开手铐，能做到吗？”

Sherlock点头，把手并到一块儿脱下手表。他的手在发抖，他把发条栓插进锁孔里转着，没有开，他都已经这么解决过无数次手铐了。

“Oh God，”Sherlock低语，“Oh God，我不……不能，——为什么我打不开它——”

“冷静点，”John说，“再试一次，没问题的。”

Sherlock呼出一口气。他凝视着John，John正把枪握在身后（他绕过了柱子，侧对Sherlock。Sherlock意识到他是借着肩膀瞄准射击的，而不是直接开枪）。手铐解开了。他把它丢在地上，爬到John身边为他也解开镣铐。John立刻蹲下身检查他的脸颊。然后他吻了他，湿润，狂乱，不断探求的吻。

“Fuck。”Sherlock呻吟着，战栗着，全身潮红，隔着牛仔裤握住John的勃起。John低低地呜咽着把脸埋入他的颈窝，Sherlock仰起头，张开双臂将他嵌入怀抱。

“你没打算在一具尸体旁边挨操吧，嗯？”John上气不接下气地问，一边在Sherlock的锁骨上舔出一道滚烫的湿痕，“因为我真会干的，Sherlock。”

“Oh God yes，”Sherlock的下身朝前顶去，John抓住他的臀部，舌头再度撬开他的双唇吻着，然后把他转过去。

“抓住这个。”John引导Sherlock的左手抱住柱子，Sherlock一边抱紧一边另一手探进裤子里揉捏着自己的阴茎，痛苦而满足地喘息。

“现在，John，现在就要你。”Sherlock声音轻不可闻。有一只手稳稳地搭在他的背上，然后他的裤子被扯落，接着他感到John温暖的、有条不紊的手指抚上大腿，来到小穴，扩张他。

“God，你已经——”John的声音很沉醉，Sherlock听到他拉开拉链，而后John的阴茎滑进他体内，他发出一声哽咽。

“Jesus fucking Christ……”John大口喘气，两手在Sherlock衬衫下徘徊爱抚，然后他摸到他胸前的隆起，惊讶地听到对方细碎的惊喘。John退出来，然后再撞进去——撞进他体内最深处，Sherlock垂着脑袋转过身面对他。

“John，”他呻吟，完全放开柱子，身体瘫软地下滑直到两手抵在地上。角度变了，变成John的胯骨猛击他的臀部，粗大的阴茎将他满满撑开。Sherlock只能哭喊着一直到喉咙变得沙哑。

“Oh God，”传来John不稳的声音，“我要到了。”

“是的，是的，拜托，John，求你。”他说着，发觉John哆嗦起来，喘息粗重，于是Sherlock弓起背，感受他的阴茎在体内阵阵抖颤，激烈地喷涌出一波又一波的占有与需求。John退了出去，精液顺着Sherlock的腿流淌而下，然后是John的手指，伸到里面搅动戳刺，直至Sherlock嘶喊、痉挛、高潮。

“我们得离开这儿。”过了短短的片刻，John突然贴着Sherlock的下巴极其轻声地说道。他握住Sherlock的手把他扶起来，然后，两人一起，飞快地离开了。

*

他们没出什么岔子地来到大马路上，招了一部出租车。

“这是第二次，”Sherlock哆嗦着，感觉又难受又燥热，仿佛身陷冰火两重天，“我在被囚禁的时候发情。”

“我知道，”John答道，“那实在很麻烦，你不能那样了。”

Sherlock微笑，几秒钟之后开口：“你第一枪击中他的腹部，然后你停了一停才补上致命的一枪。为什么你要那么做？”

John用“你这个白痴”的表情看着他（这种表情，Sherlock想，很少有人对自己做的）：“他打你。”他顿了顿，“我感到很抱歉，不会有人再这么对你了。”

有什么东西在Sherlock的胸中翻涌，于是他贴了过去，意欲亲吻。John容许了这一举动，表情柔和而不设防，他的嘴唇微微张开，使得Sherlock不紧不慢地探索着那个甜蜜的、熟悉的口腔。欲望在小腹拉起警报。

“喂喂，”司机敲敲挡板提醒他们，“别搞了好伐。”

*

“把衬衫脱掉。”John轻声说，在公寓里。Sherlock身上情欲流窜，他好不容易胡乱拉扯着领口把它拽下来。

John走到他面前，双手置于他的肋部，拇指拨弄着两个乳头。Sherlock喘息起来，闭上眼睛摸索到John头发。他能感觉John吹在自己身上的呼吸，缓慢，而不自然。当他再度睁眼，他的乳头已经湿答答的，John的眼睛则清澈而暝暗。

“所以跑浴室就是因为这个。”

“你怎么发觉的？”

“我已经知道壁柜里那层伪装的底板好几年了Sherlock。而且，我以为你在里面藏着药。”

Sherlock注视着他。

“别生气，”John说，然后，温柔地，带着他进入卧室，“过来。到这里来。”

John坐到床上，而Sherlock爬上他的大腿。John将火热的手掌贴到他的乳头上，表情十分地严肃。

Sherlock转转眼睛：“哦哦，可能得说明一下：我没怀孕。”

“没说你怀了。”John飞快地说完，吻上他。Sherlock辗转动弹着直到能妥贴地跨腿而坐。

John弹了弹他一个乳头，一股热意径直冲到Sherlock的股间。

他又挤弄一番，一滴乳白色液体流出来了。John用舌头舔掉它，引出Sherlock一声战栗呻吟。John的双眼闪烁着，于是Sherlock低头蹭着John的头发，而后者含住他的乳尖，吮吸。

“Oh-fu——fuck，Oh God，”Sherlock全身发抖，紧紧钩住John的肩膀，与此同时John粗暴地舔弄着温热的液体，在他皮肤上喘着气。

“你尝起来太他妈的棒了，”John声音低沉，“真不敢相信你还瞒着我这个——你怎么能——告诉我怎样感觉最好——”

“就那样，对，就那样，”Sherlock喘息着，胸前被John的嘴巴轻轻扯弄时痛感突然变成愉悦。他能感觉到John吞咽下自己的东西时喉结的上下滚动。John放开他，开始对付另一个乳头。他把两边的一起捏住，让乳白的液体淌过手掌。

“God，这太下流了，”Sherlock迫切地说，“再做一遍。”

John揉弄他，汁水沾满了他的指关节，然后他把滑溜溜的手指抵上Sherlock的嘴。

“这个，”他说，表情痴迷，看着Sherlock舔干净自己的手指，再舔一遍牙齿。他又低下头去。Sherlock发现他越是扯弄，自己就能分泌出更多，他在痛楚与某种敏感的、特殊的快感边缘摇荡着。他感到原始的快意，毫无遮蔽的快意，他的皮肤在震颤。

“操我。”Sherlock崩溃地瘫软，颤栗着打开腿，“我需要你操我，立刻。”

“告诉我你想要我怎么干。”

“慢一点。”Sherlock说着，声音因为John转动舌头舔去不断溢出的汁水而不断哽咽。John没能全部舔掉，水滴的湿痕遍布Sherlock的胸口，直到腹部。“一边吻我。”

John退后一点品评着眼前的他。“好，”他悄声说，“我会的。”他朝Sherlock的乳头吹着气，阴茎在Sherlock的臀瓣间抽动，摩擦着他湿润的穴口。

“Oh God-God，对，那样很好，太好了，”Sherlock呜咽起来，用一只手搂着John，慢慢地，逐渐地将自己对准John的阴茎。

他让自己被浅浅插入，呻吟着，一寸一寸朝John的腿上坐去，而John的嘴唇和牙齿一直在玩弄他的乳尖。“我快要——快要到了——John——John——我已经要到了——”

“Jesus Christ，”John看着Sherlock缓慢地起伏臀部，阴茎顶端湿滑胀红不断地顶入那紧致的小穴。他握住自己的分身，嘴巴半张着，此时Sherlock突然剧烈收缩着将他裹紧。

Sherlock表情已全然狂乱，他被汹涌的高潮淹没视线一片白朦，然后他感觉到John在他体内形成了结，他只有持续地哭喊着，不能自已，而John自始至终拥抱着他。

*

“用力操我，”当Sherlock放松下来John的结也平复之后，他们终于能依偎在一起时，他说道，“拜托，拜托，John，把我压在下面，操我，再和我结合一次，只要——”

John把他翻成俯卧位，自他背后拥住他。

“你不知道——”John咬紧牙齿，阴茎擦过Sherlock臀瓣之间埋进他的身体。Sherlock扭动着向后让他深入更多。

“你实在是，”John十分动情地说，嘴唇贴在他的肩膀上，以短而快的节奏将他不断顶入被褥里，“——湿得一塌糊涂。”

“因为你，”Sherlock说，声音如此之低John几乎听不见，“God，这所有的一切，都是因为你。”

“对，”John回答他，笨拙地伸长脖子给了Sherlock一个激烈的，心悸的吻。

“这所有的一切，都是我的。”


End file.
